Hard to Say
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Naruto yang harus jadi canggung dan resah jika sampai bertemu dengan Hinata? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto dan kenapa dengan pribadinya yang super duper berisik juga ceria bisa berubah total saat Hinata dekat dengannya?/RnR?


**Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto, Kalau gitu Hinata milik Gyu yaaa ^_~ #Ditabok Naruto sampai K.O**

_I really trully take no provit_

**HARD 2 SAY**

_...Inspiring by I Like You Most..._

**Warning: AU/VERY VERY VERY OOC/Gaje/Similar Plot/Typo(s) bertebaran/etc**

…_**you can stop read from now if you don't like…**_

…

…

_Konoha Senior Highschool_. Beginilah suasana dari luarnya, selalu tenang dan damai. Terlihat di mataku beberapa siswa yang melewati koridor sekolah sembari bersenda gurau dan juga beberapa gadis duduk di kursi sembari menggosip tentang sesuatu.

Tidak terasa aku sekarang sudah kelas dua. Tentu saja harus kuakui tidak sepenuhnya usahaku sendiri karena dengan bantuan Teme si pantat ayam yang menjabat sebagai _Prince Ice_ dan juga sahabatku yang paaaaling baik itu rela meluangkan waktunya untuk memberiku les soal Fisika, Matematika, dll. Tak lupa ditambah dengan gratisnya buku tugasnya untuk kuciplak dan ku berikan pada guru atas namaku. Ditambah lagi peran dari Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, dan yang lain membantuku sewaktu ulangan sehingga aku bisa naik kelas dengan menyandang peringkat tiga. Jelas itu membuat mereka sedikit kesal.

Sesaat aku memasuki ruangan kelas baruku terlihat banyak tas berada di atas meja masing-masing, beberapa orang temanku seperti Kiba, Lee, Neji, dan Sai tengah asik membahas game _Touhou_ yang baru saja beberapa minggu dirilis.

Kulirik ke sekitarku, sepertinya hampir semua meja telah di tempati, meskipun tidak ada orang tetapi dengan tas di meja cukup memberitahuku tentang itu. Tetapi syukurlah masih tersisa sebuah meja di samping Sai, tunggu – tidak ada kursinya.

"Hoi, Naruto. Kau telat, tapi kalau kau mau mencari kursi kau bisa ambil di gudang," teriak Lee dengan semangat rianya.

"Yah, aku rasa aku harus kembali," jawabku singkat sembari menggaruk kepalaku. Aku menaruh tasku di meja samping kiri Sai dan melangkah keluar kelas menuju gudang untuk mengambil kursi.

Aku rasa saat-saat seperti ini pastinya menyenangkan bila melihat wajah-wajah baru di sekolah ini. Hm, tentu saja para wanita di kelasku akan banyak menggosip tentang anak-anak yang baru masuk nanti terutama kalau mereka itu pria.

Sesaat setelah aku tiba di gudang kulihat paman Sandayu tengah menggembok gudangnya. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju beliau.

"Ah, Naruto, hampir saja. Jika kau terlambat beberapa menit gudang ini sudah aku kunci," ucapnya.

Kuambil kursi di dalam gudang dan kubawa kembali kekelas, sementara paman Sandayu melanjutkan mengunci pintu gudang kemudian pergi pula.

Aku tiba di kelas dan kulihat sudah hampir semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tentunya suasana ricuh seperti biasa sudah mulai bermekaran. Saling menyapa setelah lama tak bertemu karena liburan semester, membahas soal anime dan game RPG yang baru dirilis, dan beberapa pembicaraan ringan seperti musik-musik terbaru.

Aku terdiam sesaat aku ingin menaruh kursiku di samping kiriku seorang gadis tengah duduk menyandang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk beraktifitas mencorat-coret buku ungunya. Ia melirik ke arahku dan menyapaku dengan lembut.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_," sapanya.

"_O-Oh-Ohayou_, Hinata. Apa kabar?" jawabku dengan gugup sembari memalingkan wajahku agar tidak bertatap muka dengannya.

Tak terasa kursiku terjatuh karena gugup dan sontak membuat Sai dan yang lain terkejut sementara Hinata kembali melirik bukunya.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" tanya Sai.

"_I-Ie Daijobu_," jawabku singkat.

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat Hinata memandangku. Yap, gadis perpustakaan ini telah tumbuh menjadi bunga yang sangat cantik di KSH. Sudah lama aku menyukai pribadinya yang lembut bahkan semenjak kami di Akademi. Hanya saja—

_**~ Flashback On. . .**_

Aku mendorong lelaki itu menjauhi Hinata. Orang yang sangat sangat aku benci karena selalu mengganggu anak-anak juniornya yang lemah.

"Berhenti mencoba mengambil makan siangnya, Suigetsu-_senpai_!" teriakku.

"Hee? Bocah sepertimu berani melawanku?" tanyanya sembari memegang kerah bajuku.

"Aku tidak takut padamu _senpai_. Harusnya kau malu, seorang laki-laki menindas seorang gadis tak berdaya. Carilah lawan yang sepadan!" bentakku.

"Aku rasa dua sampai tiga pukulanku sudah cukup membungkam mulutmu yang lancang itu," sentaknya lagi.

Sementara Hinata mulai takut melihat perselisihan antara aku dan Suigetsu-_senpai_ kemudian ia yang sedari tadi hanya terduduk di lantai mulai berdiri dan mencoba melerai kami berdua. Hanya saja aku yang sudah terbawa amarah tidak memperdulikan Hinata lagi dan malah mendorongnya ke belakang untuk menjauhkannya dari kami berdua. Dan–

*BRAKKK*

Hinata terpeleset dan terjatuh berguling ke bawah hingga sampai di dasar tangga. Terlihat darah segar mengalir melewati dahi dan lengannya. Aku dan Suigetsu-_senpai_ terdiam melihat Hinata, aku lupa kalau di belakangku adalah tangga turun menuju lantai satu. Aku terdiam, seluruh tubuhku terutama tanganku bergetar.

"Kalian berdua, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Ini sudah jam pelajaran masuk," teriak seorang guru yang melangkah cepat menuju ke arah kami.

_**~ Flashback Off. . .**_

Saat itu aku telah menyakiti gadis yang sangat aku sukai. Tapi kenapa hingga sekarang aku selalu bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini padanya? Bukannya meminta maaf – Aku tahu saat itu Hinata terluka. Meskipun begitu, gadis itu bersikap seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi padanya. Dan selalu memberikanku senyuman lembut seperti biasa. Sementara aku selalu takut karena bayangan itu, bayang-bayang darah saat mengalir melewati pipinya, rasa takut itu membuatku resah saat dekat dengannya.

Aku merasa kalau keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku karena sewaktu kelas satu kami duduk berjauhan sehingga jarang bertegur sapa. Tapi sekarang – ini saatnya.

'_Gomen_... _Gomenne_~ Hinata-_chan_...' gumamku pelan.

Sebenarnya masih sangat banyak lagi hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya selain kata-kata itu. Tetapi ternyata yang sanggup kukatakan padanya hanyalah 'Selamat Pagi juga & Apa kabar?' tunggu apa hanya itu yang berani kukatakan? Benar, aku tak bisa berbicara dengannya secara langsung.

Kulihat Kurenai-_sensei_ memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Bayanganku tentang Hinata pun sedikit memudar dan mulai mencoba fokus ke arah pelajaran.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

* * *

Sudah ada kesempatan, harusnya aku sudah bisa mencoba mengatakannya. Hanya hal itu yang kupikirkan sepanjang aku berjalan melewati koridor bersama teman-temanku yang ribut.

"Hoi BAKA, akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit diam. Kau banyak hutang 'kah?" ejek Kiba melihat raut wajahku yang kusam.

"Bicara soal hutang, kau masih belum bayar punyamu kemarin Kiba," potong Neji.

"Heh, aku akan bayar aku akan bayar. Memangnya berapa?" tanya Kiba.

"8.000¥," jawab Neji singkat.

"Haaaaaaa, tunggu sebentar. Bukankah seminggu yang lalu sudah kubayar separuh?" protes Kiba.

"Hn. Tiga hari yang lalu kau kalah telak main mahjong denganku." Sasuke angkat bicara dan mengingatkan Kiba kalau ia membayar kekalahannya dengan meminjam uang Neji.

"Ah, _gomen gomen_. Nanti aku akan bayar." Kiba mendengus kesal karena tau ia akhirnya kalah.

Aku dan yang lain tiba di kelas. Aku berjalan pelan saat melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah menatap pemandangan luar jendela. Dia melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum sementara yang lainnya tak menyadari hal ini karena asik mempeributkan dengan _Football Match_ yang mereka tonton tadi malam.

'Hi-Hinata. Cepat katakan sesuatu.' Otakku berpikir keras mencoba membuat serangkaian kata-kata agar bisa tegur sapa dengan Hinata hari ini.

"_O-Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_," sapaku pelan.

"Emn, _Ohayou Gouzaimashu_. Naruto-_kun_," balasnya sembari tersenyum. Senyuman yang makin memperlihatkan kalau penampilannya hari ini benar-benar anggun.

Aku duduk dan melirik sejenak Hinata, kemudian aku mencoba merangkai kata-kata lagi untuk kuucapkan padanya. Agak lama karena imajinasiku jelas terhambat dengan beberapa ocehan Choji dan yang lain saling tidak mau kalah debat tentang sepak bola.

"Mo-Model rambut baru ya?" tanyaku sembari membuka percakapan.

"Eh~ I-Iya. Ini model rambut yang kurang mencolok karena aku lebih suka yang sederhana. Padahal Sakura dan yang lain tak menyadarinya lho, kalau aku menata rambutku seperti ini," balasnya.

Sontak wajahku sedikit bersemu. Sial, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi orang yang tidak bisa tidak memerhatikannya. Mungkin karena bayangannya selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Dia sangat mempesona.

'_Go-Gomen. Gomenne_,' gumamku samar. Bibirku terasa sangat kaku saat ingin mengatakannya. Padahal sedari tadi hanya ini yang ingin kukatakan.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya dan terus tersenyum manis ke arahku dan membuat nafasku serasa terhenti sejenak. Dia bisa mendengar ucapanku?

"Aku malah senang ada yang menyadarinya. Apalagi itu Naruto-_kun_," lanjutnya lagi.

Aku menatap lurus ke _amethyst _miliknya. Kali ini aku benar-benar menatapnya dan ternyata Hinata yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dari yang dulu. Dulu ia sering sekali di sebut sebagai kutu buku karena hanya berkutat di perpustakaan dengan membaca ragam buku. Hal yang selalu kuingat adalah kacamata yang selalu menghias wajah mungilnya. Sekarang ia tak lagi memakai kacamata.

"I-Itu _contact lens_ yang bagus. Ja-Jarang seseorang memakai _contact lens_ tanpa warna seperti itu," ucapku lagi sembari memalingkan wajahku darinya.

Hinata tak merespon kata-kataku, kurasa ia sedang fokus pada sesuatu. Dia hanya diam dan tak menanggapi kata-kataku. Kulirik kembali wajahnya, pipinya terlihat sedikit merona.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_. Aku ingin mataku bisa terlihat senatural mungkin tanpa harus merubah warnanya," jawabnya setelah agak lama diam.

Saat melihatnya, rasanya aku tak perlu buru-buru. Aku hanya perlu saat yang tepat, benar saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan kalau aku menyesal atas apa yang terjadi.

**oO..Breaktime..Oo**

Aku mulai melahap ramenku, sesekali aku ikut masuk pembicaraan Shino, Kiba, dan yang lain yang tengah membahas tentang dunia maya. Jelas hal-hal seperti ini tidak bisa terlepas dari anak-anak muda seperti kami.

"Ne~ Quota modem milikku habis. Teme, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku cara mendaftarkan paket _unlimited_-nya?" rengekku pada pria raven yang tengah asik menyeruput _mocchachino_ miliknya tersebut.

"Hn, aku tak perlu beritahumu Dobe. Sudah jelas caranya tertera di buku panduan." Sasuke jelas tak terlalu menanggapi ucapanku.

"Cih, jika kau punya quota modempun paling yang kau buka hanyalah situs-situs _Blue_, hahaha." Kiba tertawa melihat mukaku yang mengerucut mendengar leluconnya.

"Tidak lucu."

"HENTAI."

"URUSAI."

Sementara yang lain hanya bersikap biasa melihat kami dua sejoli yang paling ribut diantara teman sekelas yang lain berdebat dan bercaci maki ria. Beberapa meneruskan membahas topik yang lain di meja makan dan mengacuhkan kami yang tengah adu mulut.

"Shikamaru. Aku tersendat lagi di level 88," ucap Choji sementara mulutnya tak berselang berapa detik terisi keripik kentang kemudian menghilang dengan cepat.

"Haah, kau masih memainkan permainan bodoh itu? _Mendokusai_." Shikamaru sedikit mengacuhkan Choji yang ia rasa tak henti-hentinya menghabiskan beberapa menit waktunya untuk bermain _Parampaa Quest_.

Agak lama aku memilih berhenti mendebat Kiba dan mulai mengunyah ramenku. Aneh, biasanya langsung kutelan tanpa harus mengunyahnya tapi biarlah. Kulirikkan mataku jauh ke samping kananku dan mendapati Hinata tengah memandangku dengan wajah polosnya. Ia menyadari aku balik menatapnya dan tersenyum ke arahku. Tentu saja dalam beberapa detik terjadilah–

"E-Ehk.. uhk uhk.. Eeek." Aku menangkap cepat air yang baru saja ingin dituangkan oleh Teme buatku.

"Kau ini. Akhir-akhir ini makin aneh saja," ucap Sasuke dingin sembari mencomot sepotong _blackforest cake_ miliknya dengan garpu.

"Hah, terserah katamu," sanggahku dan memalingkan wajahku dari pandangannya.

"Hn."

**oO..Time to Go..Oo**

Kulihat cuaca sedikit mendung saat-saat pulang seperti ini. Kubuka lokerku dan menaruh tasku di dalamnya, kemudian kuambil jaket olahragaku lalu ku tutup loker itu.

Yap, hari ini ekstrakurikuler basket. Tentunya berjalan cukup mudah, karena hanya saat seperti ini aku bisa fokus dari pikiranku tentang Hinata. Sial, kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya? Mungkin, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat minta maaf padanya agar semuanya kembali normal. Tunggu – apa dia mau begitu saja memaafkanku?

Jantungku berdegup kencang secara tiba-tiba, tunggu biasanya perasaan ini hanya muncul saat – benar saja gadis itu sudah ada di belakangku. Dia tengah asik membereskan beberapa barang di lokernya dan mennaruh beberapa buku berat dari tasnya ke dalam loker.

Ayo katakan sesuatu Naruto! Katakan kau menyesal! Katakan kalau kau ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya sewaktu itu! Kenapa bibirku malah membeku seperti ini. Kusadari ia sudah selesai menaruh beberapa buku dan menutup lokernya, dia akan pulang. CEPAT KATAKAN!

"Se-Sejak kapan, kau ada disini?" tanyaku pura-pura walaupun aku sebenarnya menyadari kehadirannya.

"Emn, baru beberapa menit. Ekskul basket ya?" dia tersenyum menanggapiku.

"I-Iya," jawabku gugup.

"Kau akan memerlukan ini." Hinata menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna ungu dari dalam tasnya ke padaku.

Aku menggapai handuk pemberian Hinata, terasa berat. Ternyata ia menyelipkan sebuah minuman isotonik di balik handuknya. Aku terkejut, ia tersenyum seakan mengatakan 'Ambillah! Itu untukmu' dan tak memberiku jawaban saat aku menatap agak lama minuman di tanganku.

Aku menelan air liur dan mencoba menghentikan sedikit getaran di tanganku. "_A-Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_," ucapku pelan.

"Um," jawabnya singkat.

Aku terdiam lagi, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan pergi. Ayo katakan! Tunggu apa lagi? Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga karena jika tidak aku tidak akan bisa tenang.

"_Go-Gomenne_~ Hinata-_chan_. Se-Sewaktu di Akademi... A-Aku... A-Aku..."

"_Daijobu_," potongnya singkat dan sukses membuatku diam membeku.

Dia tersenyum. Apa dia melupakannya saat mengatakan tak apa-apa? Apa dia tak membenciku atas apa yang telah kulakukan padanya? Aku ingin jawaban yang lebih pasti!

*CTAKKK*

"ITTTTAAAII..." rintihku saat sebuah buku mendarat di kepala belakangku di ikuti pelukan di leher oleh Kiba, Lee, Sai, dan Shino yang tiba-tiba datang mengganggu suasana.

"Latihan sudah mau di mulai. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di depan sini?" Shino serasa menasehatiku sedikit.

"_Urusai_." Aku menatap kesal mereka dan sialnya Hinata telah melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

Ah, aku mencoba menggapai Hinata. Hanya saja dekapan Kiba dan Lee cukup kuat dan Hinata terus melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Hinata ya, kalau tidak salah dia adiknya Neji bukan?" tanya Kiba.

"Bukannya dia dulu menyukai Sasuke? Tapi aku rasa ia sudah menyerah karena Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang perhatian pada wanita." Lee menopang dagunya mencoba mengingat semasa SMP dulu.

Aku terkejut dan menundukkan kepalaku. Jadi, Hinata menyukai si Teme bodoh itu rupanya. Teme, kau memang pria yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau kalau dia menyukaimu? Aku sangat beruntung jika bisa menjadi dirimu.

"Jangan-jangan, dia menyukaimu ya?" Kiba tertawa mengejekku dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Jangan asal bicara!" Aku menangkap tangan Kiba karena kurang suka dengan candaannya kali ini.

"Tidak, kalau dipikir benar juga. Selama SMA, dia tak pernah bicara dengan pria lain selain kau. Bahkan, aku sendiri lupa terakhir kali aku bicara dengannya di SMA ini," tambah Sai. Hanya saja kali ini ucapan mereka kubiarkan berlalu, aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti meskipun beberapa ocehan masih terdengar di telingaku.

xxx

Aku men_-dribble_ bola dengan santai, sesaat kulihat beberapa orang gadis tengah menonton acara latihan kami. Kulihat rambut indigo gadis itu, tatapan matanya yang sangat kukenal, wajahnya yang polos. Sebentar – itu Hinata?

"Dobe awas!"

*DUAKHHH*

Sebuah bola basket mendarat tepat di atas kepalaku dan membuatku mengaduh, sementara Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sasuke dan yang lain hanya menggeleng melihatku.

Aku melirik kembali ke arah gadis-gadis tadi. Hinata tidak ada disana, yang ada hanya anak-anak kelas satu yang baru saja ingin ikut ekstrakurikuler basket.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto? Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi tidak fokus," tanya Gaara yang datang menghampiriku.

"Tak apa. Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku!" teriakku padanya kemudian aku berjalan menuju tasku mengambil handuk ungu tadi dan menyeka sedikit keringatku. Kuminum air isotonik tadi lalu pergi dari lapangan itu.

"Kenapa dia? Ini kan baru 1 jam, tapi sudah pulang saja." Shikamaru memegangi kedua lengannya dan menatapku yang mulai pergi menjauh.

Dari kejauhan kulirik kebelakang. Sasuke berbicara sesuatu hal pada Lee, kemudian Lee dengan cepat berlari menuju ke arahku.

"Sasuke bilang kau bisa tertabrak truk penuh semen kalau pulang dengan melamun seperti itu. Biar aku temani, rumah kita searah juga 'kan." Pria berambut bob ini kemudian mengikutiku berjalan berdampingan sepanjang jalan menuju rumah.

Dan benar dugaanku, beberapa puluh menit kami berjalan tetes tetes air hujan sudah mulai mewarnai jalanan. Tapi yang aku tak duga kenapa bisa selebat ini. Makin lama rasanya seperti ratusan anak panah tertuju ke badanku.

"Sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu!" Lee berlari cepat beriringan denganku di sampingnya.

"Eh disana! Kelihatannya seperti Ten-ten dan yang lain," tunjuk Lee pada sebuah toko butik yang hampir tutup.

Kami berdua berlari dan berteduh di luar butik itu. Kulihat Ten-ten, Ino, dan Hinata juga berteduh disini. Hinata? Aku memandangi gadis ini, T-Shirt ungu yang lumayan tipis, celana jeans hitam keungu-unguan, dia sunguh berbeda dan ternyata ia terlihat... Sangat cantik memakai baju biasa.

"Kalian berteduh di sini juga ya, Ten-ten?" tanya Lee yang menggosok-gosokkan badannya yang mulai dirasuki hawa dingin.

"Um," jawab Ten-ten singkat.

Agak lama terdiam, sedangkan aku berjalan pelan menuju ke paling ujung dan berdiri di samping Hinata. Hinata sedikit melirikku memperlihatkan setetes air yang mengalir melewati rambutnya. Dia terlihat sangat manis dengan proporsi pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Sewaktu di Akademi pakaiannya selalu sederhana, tetapi sekarang berbeda sekali. Penampilan Hinata sangat manis dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Apakah aku harus mengatakannya? Katakan 'Kau terlihat cantik' ah tidak atau katakan 'Kau makin cantik saat tidak mengenakan seragam' tunggu—terlalu vulgar, Argh sial masa aku harus bilang terang-terangan kalau dia cantik.

"Bagaimana ekskulnya?"

*DEG...DEG*

Jantungnya mulai tak karuan, dia bertanya padaku yah? Tak mungkin ia bertanya pada Lee karena Lee berada agak jauh di samping Ten-ten. Aku yakin ia tengah bertanya padaku.

"I-Iya. Berjalan mulus," ucapku pelan.

Kulihat jemarinya mulai bergerak dan menangkup silang masin-masing lengannya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan lengannya tanda ia tengah kedinginan. Dengan baju tipis seperti itu siapapun akan kedinginan, hal ini membuatku menggigit bibir bawahku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Otakku berpikir cepat dan kulepas jaket olahragaku hingga hanya tersisa T-Shirt hitam dengan gambar api ditengahnya di badanku. Kututupi badannya dengan jaketku dari bahu ke bahu, kemudian ia meneruskan sendiri menutup retsleting jaketnya dan berbalik tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hangat," ucapnya pelan karena suaranya mulai tertutup arus hujan.

Aku agak gemetaran, bukan karena dingin tetapi aku merasakan hal yang lain. Apa ini karena aku terlalu menyukai Hinata, karena aku merasakan kalau aku lebih pantas memilikinya ketimbang Sasuke.

Kupegang lengan kanannya dan mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Apa boleh aku berbuat seperti ini padanya? Dengan kejam merebut ciuman pertamanya yang ia nanti hanya berikan buat Sasuke? Sedikit, hanya beberapa senti yang membatasiku antara wajahnya dan wajahku tetapi tak ada reaksi sedikitpun darinya. Aku... Aku... Aku—

*BRAK*

"Wah baju itu bagus sekali." Aku berbalik dan melepaskan gandengan tanganku sembari menempelkan wajahku di kaca mengagumi sebuah kemeja di butik itu dan ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku sesaat. Aku tak boleh memaksa seseorang untuk menuruti apa yang kumau. Aku tak ingin mengambil apapun darinya, karena aku tahu itu bukan untukku. Lama kelamaan hujan mulai mereda dan kemudian mereka melangkah pergi.

Apa Hinata akan berpikir kalau aku ini pria yang aneh? Aku menatap kepergiannya. Aku pun masih belum tahu apa dia benar-benar memaafkanku atas apa yang telah kulakukan padanya.

xxx

*ZREEESHH*

"Ah, lagi-lagi hujan," ucap Hinata saat melihat pemandangan di luar jendela berubah drastis.

"Um, aku tak bawa payung." Kulihat ia sedikit menyesal karena tak melihat ramalan cuaca.

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau kutemani sampai _halte_?" tawarku padanya.

"_Hai. Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_," jawabnya pelan.

"Baiklah aku kira kita cukupkan sampai disini dulu. Pelajari tentang larutan buffer untuk bahan ulangan minggu depan!" Anko-_sensei_ pun meninggalkan ruangan tanda pelajaran telah berakhir.

Beberapa murid mulai berhamburan keluar begitupula dengan aku dan yang lain. Aku menggandeng leher Teme dan menggosok rambut pantat ayamnya sembari tertawa senang sedangkan pria dingin ini hanya ber-Hn ria melihat sikapku seperti biasa saat pulang sekolah. Dari belakang aku rasa Hinata mengikuti kami dan kulirik lagi ia selalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan cemberut. Mungkin Hinata berharap Sasuke memperhatikannya sedikit.

**-o-**

Aku membuka lokerku dan mengambil sebuah payung lipat kecil di dalamnya. Sejenak kubayangkan kalau aku dan Hinata berjalan berduaan di bawah satu payung. Sungguh—

"_Iku_." Hinata menepuk pelan bahuku dan sontak membuatku sangat terkejut.

Aku berjalan bersamanya di bawah rintik-tintik air hujan. Sementara payung tadi hanya kusimpan di dalam kantong celanaku karena aku tidak berani berjalan bersamanya dengan sebuah payung layaknya sepasang kekasih. Mataku beralih, saat kulihat di depanku ada Sai dan Ino yang tengah berjalan berdempetan dengan Sai yang memegangi Payungnya.

"Tu-Tunggu, Sai! Tali sepatuku lepas," Ino berhenti dan mengikat tali sepatunya sebentar tetapi dengan nakal Sai berjalan selangkah sehingga Ino terkena percikan air hujan.

"SAI!" teriak Ino sementara Sai hanya terkekeh.

Aku dan Hinata memandangi mereka dari jauh. Sementara Hinata ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Sai pada Ino. Dia tertawa kecil dan terlihat sangat manis.

"Pasti senang ya, kalau punya pacar. Bisa bilang 'menurutmu apa aku cantik hari ini?' dan wajah mereka terlihat sangat senang ketika saling bercanda," tutur Hinata.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku mendengar kata-katanya. "Jadi, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku.

"Um, aku hampir menyerah dengan orang yang aku suka," jawabnya.

*DEG..DEG*

Jantungku berdetak kencang dan tak karuan. Ternyata benar kalau Hinata menyukai Sasuke.

"Menurutmu, kalau orang yang kita sukai tak peduli pada kita sebaiknya bagaimana, Naruto-_kun_?" tanyanya lagi padaku.

"..." Aku hanya diam karena jantungku benar-benar akan berhenti jika terus mendengarkan kenyataan yang menyedihkan ini.

Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ternyata Sasuke memang pria yang beruntung. Aku memang bodoh, selama ini hidupku disia-siakan oleh mimpi untuk bisa bersamamu, Hinata. Meskipun aku dan Sasuke adalah teman baik bahkan selalu masuk sekolah yang sama dan menempati kelas yang sama, tapi hanya Sasuke yang selalu mendapat perhatian. Jujur aku iri padamu, Teme. Tapi aku juga senang kalau tahu bahwa kau sering dijadikan idola dan inspirasi oleh orang lain.

"_Gomen_..." Aku menyodorkan payung di kantongku dan kudekapkan erat di jemarinya.

"A-Aku tak bisa memberimu jawaban. Karena aku juga..." Aku tersenyum bahagia sebelum berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termanggu dengan payung di tangannya.

Aku mengerti benar perasaanmu, Hinata. Karena aku juga... Karena aku—

"Apapun yang nantinya kulakukan, kau takkan pernah bisa tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu," rintihku dengan keras dan ditelan oleh suara hujan.

Aku berlari dan terdiam, ini sama seperti waktu itu. Saat itu aku juga lari, aku terlalu takut untuk sekedar meminta maaf pada Hinata. Aku menunduk mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Perasaan ini... TIDAK BOLEH DIPENDAM LAGI!

Aku berlari lagi menembus hujan, tetapi iris _blue sapphire_ milikku membesar saat melihat seseorang wanita memegangi payung berwarna oranye yang melindunginya dari derasnya hujan.

"_Yokatta_," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lega.

'Katakan sekarang!' gumamku.

"Sebenarnya, semenjak di Akademi... Aku suka... tapi semenjak kejadian itu, aku takut membicarakannya. Meskipun kau menyukai orang lain... Aku..."

*DUP...DUP...DUP...DUP...DUP...*

"BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA..." Hinata menyodok-nyodokkan payung yang mengembang itu ke badanku dengan menunjukkan wajah lugunya yang kesal.

"_Do-Doushite_?" tanyaku yang bingung.

"Harusnya kamu bilang itu dari dulu, agar aku tak bertanya-tanya... Karena sebenarnya, pertanyaan tadi aku tujukan buat Naruto-_kun_..."

"Aku bisa duduk di sebelahmu, bisa mengobrol denganmu. Aku senang sekali... Aku bahagia..." lanjut Hinata.

"Habisnya sedari Akademi kamu selalu menghindariku. Kamu hanya berbincang bersama Sasuke dan selalu Sasuke. Aku sangat iri karena Sasuke juga selalu ada setiap kau kena masalah dan karena itu juga ia menjadi sahabat baikmu." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya sembari tersenyum pahit.

"Kupikir kamu tak menyukaiku karena selalu membuang wajahmu, memandang jauh, kupikir kamu tak mau berteman denganku," lanjutnya sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"PADAHAL AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU, DAN INGIN DEKAT DENGANMU SEPERTI SASUKE, TIDAK BAHKAN LEBIH," teriaknya dan tangisnya pun pecah.

"Sejak di Akademi, kamu selalu melindungiku. Selain itu, kamu juga selalu memperhatikanku, potongan rambutku, _contact lens_ku, aku hampir mati saking bahagianya..." Hinata menggosok bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir dari _amethyst_ miliknya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam membeku. Selama ini, Hinata memerhatikan Sasuke karena ia iri Sasuke sangat dekat denganku. Tanpa menunggu apapun aku dengan cepat memeluknya hingga payung itu terjatuh dan hujan mulai membasahinya lagi. Ini tidak mungkin, kurasa aku menangis, atau mungkin ini hanyalah tetes air hujan? Ini seakan-akan mimpi, bisa sedekat ini dengan Hinata. Gadis yang aku sukai.

Dia mengecup leherku dan membuatku sedikit terkejut. Meskipun itu hanyalah ciuman kecil tapi terasa sangat hangat. Aku pun mulai mebenamkan wajahku di lehernya yang putih dan membuat ia sedikit mendesah. Rasanya sangat hangat, meskipun hujan tetapi tetap sangat hangat.

"Aishiteru Hinata-_chan_|**Aishiteru Naruto-**_**kun**_**."**

**...**

**...**

**~OWARI~**

_Konbawaaa Minnaa-saan_ XD Udah lama nih Gyu ngga pernah ngetik fic amine Naruto lagi ^_~ waaaah waktu mo balik ngetik eh malah jadinya OOC bangeettt... soalnya pengeeen banget Naruto itu gantian ma Hinata, masa berapa dekade amine Hinataa mulu yang ngomong gugup yah terpaksa deh OOC ^_~ belum lagi TyposTypos yang bertebaran dimana-mana hahaha. _Gomenne_~ Bagi yang kurang suka, _Hountouni Gomenasai _(T.T)...

Yup, jangan lupa kasih reviu yaaaaa... tapi jangan flame loh, Gyu ngga tahan di flame, apalagi maen flame-flamean -?- #Loh# Jaaa-


End file.
